


Maybe I Like You Too

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Food, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, changbin's birthday, happy belated birthday oops, jisung actually feeds changbin, jisung brings a cake, oh yeah they confess to each other, soft, they eat the cake together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: “This is nice.” He admitted quietly. “I like being here with you.”orIt's Changbin's birthday and Jisung brings him a cake !! (some kisses too)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Maybe I Like You Too

There was only five minutes until his birthday. Five minutes of quiet. Five minutes until all hell would break loose as he turned twenty one. He was excited, sure, but his birthday wasn’t a big deal. At least not to him. He appreciated all of the cute edits and nice comments from their fans and the birthday messages from his members, but sometimes he just liked going slow and staying quiet. Once the clock finally hit midnight he took a deep breath. One year older, what was so important about it? He appreciated the quiet for now, happy with it. 

It was interrupted though with a knock on the door and then the sound of said door opening. Changbin sighed, ready for his excited members, but when he turned around all he got was a smiley Jisung holding what looked to be a cake box. 

“Happy birthday, hyung!” Jisung exclaimed quietly and shut the door behind him. “I hope you don’t mind that it’s just me right now.” He smiled sheepishly and took a seat on the couch. 

“Not at all, but where is everyone else? I was kind of expecting all of you.” Changbin laughed a little. 

“Well, I asked them to just let it be us for now! I think they’re going to send you messages, but they’re also planning something for later when it isn’t so early in the morning.” Jisung explained and set the box next to him. Changbin pushed himself out of his chair and plopped down on the other side of the box instead. 

“Is that for me?” Changbin pointed to the box and Jisung nodded with a small smile. “Can we eat it now?” Jisung laughed, but nodded again and opened it up. The cake was nothing too special. Just a chocolate cake with white frosting and a few little chocolate and candy decorations. Jisung had grabbed a plastic fork from his pocket and ripped the covering off of it. “Do you only have one fork?” Jisung nodded and Changbin watched him with a pout. He tilted his head and watched as the younger rapper broke into the corner of the cake. 

“Say ah.” Jisung smiled and held the cake filled fork to the older boy's lips. Changbin watched him carefully for a moment before opening his mouth and letting Jisung feed him the cake. His cheeks flushed a light pink color making Jisung giggle in response. “Good?” Changbin swallowed before nodding.

“Good.” He confirmed and Jisung nodded before taking a bite of the cake himself. They went back and forth like that for a while. Jisung asked Changbin about what he wanted for his birthday and Changbin answered with a shrug.

“There isn’t anything you want?” Jisung asked once more and shoved some cake into his mouth. Changbin watched him before shrugging again. 

“This is nice.” He admitted quietly. “I like being here with you.” Jisung paused for a moment before setting the fork down inside of the box and setting it on the floor. Changbin felt his stomach churn in fear. Was Jisung going to leave? He didn’t think what he said would be a bad thing. 

But Jisung didn’t leave. In fact, he scooted closer to Changbin so they were only a few inches apart. 

“You do?” Jisung asked and Changbin nodded his head slowly. “How much?” He smiled. It didn’t seem like Jisung was teasing him in any way, but the question made the older rapper flush a deeper red. 

“A lot.” He answered and looked away for a moment. “More than I’d like to admit.” Jisung laughed quietly and moved to rest his forehead against Changbin’s.

“Good.” He spoke softly and bumped their noses together. “I like being here with you a lot, too.” Changbin smiled shyly and just nodded. They sat there for a minute just watching each other. Changbin took this time to memorize all of Jisung’s features. They’ve been group mates for over two years now, but this is the first time they’ve ever really been this close to each other. “Hyung?” Jisung whispered and Changbin blinked. 

“Hm?” He hummed and focused back on Jisung’s eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” The question didn’t necessarily shock Changbin. They have been sitting with their faces inches apart for about five minutes now, but he still widened his eyes at the fact Jisung wanted to. 

“Uh, y-yeah.” Changbin nodded, making Jisung smile. He couldn’t remember who had pushed forward or when, but Jisung’s lips were against him in a matter of seconds in the sweetest kiss he’s ever had. Although, he can’t say much since he hasn’t kissed many people. It didn’t last too long, Jisung pulling away to look over the older boy. Changbin pouted, making Jisung laugh quietly. 

“Hold on you big baby. Don’t you want to finish your cake?” He tilted his head in question, but Changbin just shook his head. 

“I think I’ve had enough of eating the cake, but you taste like it so come back please?” He looked at Jisung with wide eyes and Jisung nodded, now at a loss for words. Changbin cupped the sides of Jisung’s face before pressing his lips against the others softly. Their movements were slow and controlled. Jisung had to agree that kissing Changbin was way better than eating cake. Somehow tasting much sweeter than it ever could. Changbin whimpered quietly when the younger nipped at his lower lip. “Sungie.” Changbin mumbled, but Jisung just kept pressing kisses to Changbin’s lips.

When Jisung finally pulled away he smiled in satisfaction. Changbin’s lips were puffy and wet and all he could do was pant as he watched Jisung. “You’re mean. I wanted to speak.” Jisung just shrugged and rubbed the top of his knee. “What was that for?”

“I’d like to say a nice birthday gift.” Jisung beamed, but Changbin just stared unamused. “Okay you’re cute and maybe I like you. Is that so bad?” He asked and Changbin shook his head.

“Of course not!” He smiled. “I was just curious.” Jisung hummed and leaned against the back of the couch. “And I like you, too.” He confessed and looked at Jisung. “Maybe.” Jisung laughed quietly and shook his head. 

“Let’s finish your cake.” Jisung said and moved to pick it up, but Changbin whined in protest. 

“One more kiss, please?” He pouted and Jisung sighed, but smiled. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Jisung leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck before kissing him once more. Changbin smiled in victory and moved to hold Jisung’s waist loosely. After a few more minutes, Changbin pulled away and rested his forehead against Jisung’s, like earlier. 

“Thank you.” Changbin mumbled and Jisung smiled. 

“For what?” He asked and played with the hair at the name of his neck. 

“For giving me the best birthday ever.” Changbin knew that his birthday had only just begun, but that didn’t matter. 

“You’re welcome, hyung. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is literally two days late, but I was unmotivated and didn't have time to write, but here's a little something for Changbin's birthday !! I hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated !!
> 
> Twt +Insta: moominlix


End file.
